Fagulha
by Jess Potter Smith
Summary: Madie era a melhor amiga de James.Eles estudaram juntos em hogwarts até o terceiro ano,quando inexplicavelmente madie desapareceu da vida de todos.Tres anos depois ela reaparece,para fazer seu ultimo ano na escola.resumo completo na fc,espero que gostem
1. Chapter 1

_**FAGULHA**_

_**Sinopse:**_ Madeleine era uma garota que morava perto da casa de James,basicamente a melhor amiga dele .Eles estudaram juntos em hogwarts até o terceiro ano,quando inexplicavelmente madie saiu da vida de todos,e principalmente do moreno .Agora,três anos depois a garota reaparece novamente,para mais um ano em hogwarts,mas o que todos não esperavam,muito menos os marotos,era que a chama de uma paixão que fora apagada a muito tempo podia reacender apenas com uma fagulha .

_**Gênero: **_Romance / Drama / Comédia / mistério

_**TRAILER(SINOPSE)²**_

_***uma carta:  
**_

Querida Esmeralda,

Nossa estadia durante esses anos na França não nos rendeu muita coisa,ou melhor,não saiu como o esperado,a nossa chance na ordem francesa quase nos custou a vida,estou voltando para a Inglaterra com Madeleine,o Lorde está atrás de mim e temo pela vida de minha pequena,afinal,ela sabe mais do que deveria . Será que você consegue arrumar alguma vaga em hogwarts para ela? ou ao menos uma audiência com Alvo para mim,creio que explicando a situação ele deixará que madie faça seu ultimo ano em breve estaremos chegando,dê abraços na família por mim .

Beijos e abraços para todos .

William Beckham .

_***reencontro:**_

Eu e os marotos nos preparávamos para sair de hogwarts,e só voltar no ano que vem,que pena, eu realmente sentiria falta de minha ruiva.E ano que vem seria o ultimo,a minha ultima chance de conseguir ter meu lírio.

Descemos as escadas com Sirius e Remus conversando sobre algo como deveres de casa para o verã estava reclamando como sempre,eu me limitei a rolar os olhos,passando pelo buraco do retrato,apesar de saber que eu iria sentir falta de minha ruiva,eu estava louco de saudades dos meus pais,e esse ano Remus iria passara o verão conosco,então as coisas irão ficar bem legais e interessantes.

Sirius disse algo sobre as gatas do futebol trouxa que moravam no meu bairro,mas eu não prestava atençãávamos no saguão,a mala que eu tinha na mão caiu no chão provocando um baque surdo,vi por um momento meus amigos me encarando,mas eu só conseguia vê-la.

Ela estava no jardim,os cabelos castanhos dela estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo,ela estava bem diferente é claro,mas eu reconheceria a muitos quilômetros o modo peculiar com que ela se calça jeans branca,uma bota de camurça preta,e uma blusa de alças,verde- pareceu sentir meu olhar e levantou o rosto, estava lá.a pequena pinta do lado esquerdo,próxima a boca carnuda e vermelha que só ela tinha.o pequeno nariz arrebitado,e os olhos castanho-mel mais lindos que eu já vira na minha vida,haviam pequenas sardas em seu rosto,e ela usava um brinco de pensa na orelha deu um sorriso triste,não pareceu ficar tão espantada quanto eu,logo a minha surpresa se transformou em lembranças amargas que me vieram na memória.

_***Surpresa:**_

Não era possível!

Por que diabos Madeleine Beckham estava me perseguindo?

Primeiro em Hogwarts,e agora ela volta para a casa dela!e por que a casa dela tem que ficar logo ao lado da minha?

Eu observo da janela meus pais conversarem com o pai dela,eles parecem sérios,até que a voz de Sirius me tira de meus pensamentos,ele murmura algo ininteligível,mas eu só consigo dizer a única coisa que me vem a mente:

-droga!é isso que esse verão vai ser – vejo Sirius e Remus rolarem os olhos e taco um travesseiro em cada um.

_***Ano novo,novas emoções:**_

-Fala sério Potter!por que acha que eu iria a hogsmeade com você? – Lilian perguntou sorrindo e colocando as duas mãos na cintura – eu te rejeitei por seis anos,e isso vai continuar assim – O Potter armou um pequeno bico que deixou ele mais gostoso ainda,chega isso é demais para a minha consciência agüentar.

-Fala sério você – a ruiva olhou para mim confusa – você é muito idiota para não aceitar a ir com ele,não sabe o que está perdendo – dei uma piscadela para o Potter que levantou uma sobrancelha – se você não quer pimenta seca – soltei o braço de madie e abracei o maroto por trás,passando meus braços no peitoral definido,eu senti ele estremecer,dei um sorriso de canto – tem quem queira- dei um beijo na bochecha de James e a Evans virou-se vermelha e furiosa,e começou a andar na direção contrária.

_***novos sentimentos :**_

- Por Merlin!alguém me explique por que eu,Sirius Black,o maior pegador de toda Hogwarts não consigo tirar aqueles malditos olhos azuis da minha mente!

#########

- parece que alguém está apaixonado... –cantarolou James,passando o braço pelo meu pescoço e bagunçando meu cabelo

-cala a boca pontas,você sabe muito bem que eu não posso me relacionar com ninguém – eu disse suspirando em seguida,afinal,que garota iria querer namorar um lobisomem?

#######

- Eu daria tudo o que tenho para poder entender o que se passa na cabeça do Remus – lia disse suspirando

-por que está tão preocupada com ele? – lexi perguntou sorrindo maliciosamente

-eu não sei – lia disse dando de ombros – mas isso está começando a encher o saco – ela completou fazendo uma careta

-meninas,meninas- rolei os olhos me distraindo do dever de feitiços – parem de falar de homens por cinco minutos

_***E muitos segredos**_

- madie,eu só não entendo o por que de você não me contar,me explicar,o que houve para você sumir daquele jeito – James disse andando de um lado para o outro – você sabe quantas vezes eu já me perguntei se eu fui o motivo da sua partida? – James finalmente parou de andar e olhou para mim,no seu rosto eu vi apenas angústia e tristeza

-desculpe James,eu nunca quis te fazer sofrer – eu engoli a força o nó que se formava em minha garganta,agora não era hora para chorar – mas eu não posso te contar, a culpa não foi sua James,você nunca me fez sofrer – eu disse por fim chegando mais perto do primeiro amor da minha vida – mas,a vida não é um conto de fadas,quando eu parti eu sabia que você não poderia me esperar – eu disse não agüentando mais segurar as lágrimas nos olhos,elas escorreram lentamente pelo meu rosto,enquanto James me olhava sério – mas eu tive de fazer uma escolha entre minha família e você...

-e você escolheu sua família – James disse cabisbaixo,tudo que eu queria era poder consolá-lo,abraçá-lo e dizer o quanto eu o amava,mas eu fiquei ali,parada,abraçando meu próprio corpo,em um pedido de desculpas silencioso.

_**N/A : **_** OIII PESSOAS ADORADAS DO MEU s2...**

**TO AKI COM UMA NOVA FIC,JÁ Q AS OUTRAS Ñ FORAM TÃO BM SUCEDIDAS...¬.¬**

**MAS A VIDA É BELA,E O MAR É AZUL =D**

**ESPERO MSMO Q VCS DEIXEM REVIEWS,PQ SE Ñ VOU ACHAR Q NINGUEM GOSTA DE MIM E NEM DA MINHA FIC E VO ME JOGAR DO MEIO FIO...(É EU SOU BAIXINHA xD )**

***DRAMA***

**Bjoks a todas.. **

**Se tiver uns dois reviews posto o prólogo ainda hoje (ó a chantagem)**

**# Jess Chocolate Potter Smith... #**


	2. Chapter 2

_Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts – Três anos atrás..._

-MADIE!

James tropeçou nos próprios pés, amaldiçoando a si mesmo por estar se atrasando tanto. Podia enxergar Madeleine subindo na carruagem e sabia que nunca chegaria a tempo se ela não o visse.

-MADIE! – gritou de novo, ignorando os cabelos que lhe caiam pelo rosto.

Madeleine podia ouvi-lo, mas não queria dizer adeus. Era dolorido demais despedir-se de James, por isso preferiu não fazê-lo. Só não podia esperar que ele viesse atrás dela, minutos antes da partida. Sem conseguir segurar-se, ela parou à porta da carruagem e deixou que as lágrimas corressem livremente por seu rosto, vendo-o aproximar-se.

-Por que você está indo embora? – perguntou James, num tom ofendido, segurando-a pelos ombros como se pudesse fugir.

-Não torne isso mais difícil – sussurrou, virou levemente o rosto não querendo encará-lo.

-Você está mesmo indo embora – ele engoliu seco, puxando-a para que deitasse a cabeça em seu ombro – Você está me deixando. É isso?

.

Foi um choque tão grande que James pensou que seu coração iria parar. Ela estava indo embora – ele não sabia para onde, mas tinha certeza de que aquilo queria dizer que estava dizendo adeus a sua vida também.

-Eu sinto muito – ela colocou as mãos espalmadas no peito de James – Eu realmente queria ficar aqui.

-Eu nem sequer sei se vou te ver de novo – Madie escondeu o rosto em seu peito, contendo por pouco um soluço – Você está indo embora da minha vida e talvez seja pra sempre.

-É o melhor pra mim...e para toda a minha família James.

-Ficar longe de mim? – perguntou, beijando ternamente o topo de sua cabeça.

-Vou sentir sua falta

-Mas não sou tão importante pra te fazer ficar – James a afastou, para poder olhá-la nos olhos.

-Eu sinto muito – Madie suspirou, jogando os braços em torno do pescoço do rapaz e o puxando, enquanto uma fina chuva começava a cair sobre eles.

-Eu também – ele a beijou, sentindo a chuva aumentar e salpicar os dois rostos ali unidos.

Foi um beijo calmo,com sabor das lágrimas salgadas,mas principalmente o sabor da sentiu seu coração apertado,sentiu as lágrimas no rosto de sua querida,e sentiu as lágrimas no próprio rosto.

-Eu preciso ir – murmurou ela, sem soltá-lo, com medo que James desaparecesse em meio à chuva que já os deixara encharcados.

-Fique – pediu, não se importando com o frio que estava começando a sentir – Por favor, fique aqui, comigo.

-Eu não posso.

-Fique.

-Não,James não dá,eu queria muito,mas não dá.

-Por favor. Eu estou pedindo. Não vá embora.

-Eu preciso – ela ficou na ponta dos pés e beijou seus lábios demoradamente, antes de pular na carruagem, que levantou vôo imediatamente.

James ficou ali por um tempo, sem saber se deveria entrar ou esperar que ela desistisse de ir e voltasse para seus braços. Mas aquilo não aconteceu e, provavelmente, nunca mais aconteceria.

Minutos depois,Sirius e Remus chegaram onde James estava,eles estavam com o pijama,assim como o moreno,eles olharam demoradamente para o garoto,que olhava apenas para o céu.

-James...você está bem? – Sirius perguntou chegando perto do melhor amigo,James pareceu acordar e baixou a cabeça.

-ela foi embora – ele disse sentindo novas lágrimas surgiram em seus olhos.

-quem James? – Remus perguntou

-Madie... – ele respondeu apenas,de cabeça abaixada e olhos fechados – ela me deixou,ela nos deixou.

Os dois amigos ficaram perplexos,um silencio incomodo se instalou entre James continuava de cabeça baixa.

-eu nunca mais vou me apaixonar de novo – James murmurou para si,amassando um pedaço de pergaminho em sua mão direita.

Sirius e Remus apenas se entreolharam,abraçaram seus corpos e ficaram os três ali,ambos com só um com uma tristeza tão grande, que nem os amigos podiam lhe ajudar naquela hora.

As pernas do maroto cederem,e ele se ajoelhou na terra suja de Hogwarts,cavou um pequeno buraco e colocou a carta dentro.

A partir daquele dia,toda Hogwarts conheceria o seu "eu" maroto.

**N/A: oii meninas,obrigada pelos reviews e a todos que leram.**

**Deh: obrigada pelo review querida,desculpe ñ te avisar(^^) mas tem elenco sim,só q eu ñ escolhi os atores ainda pode deixar que farei isso e te informarei logo ok? Bjoks**

**Isabel Beckineem Lupin: obrigado viuu querida,por comentar, e desculpe a confusão,na fic pode deixar que terá sim as divisões informando qual personagem esta narrando,continue acompanhando.**

**Bjoks a todos e ate o próximo capitulo.**


End file.
